


Sick Motivations

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do not read if you are a minor, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masochism, New Year's Resolutions, Other, Public Blow Jobs, Resolution, Senkuu is 11-13, Shotacon, Stalking, TheKingdomofShipping, Very triggering, Walks In The Park, bratty!Senkuu, ms!Senkuu, read the tags, reader can be any gender, shota!Senku, shota!Senkuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are all kinds of ways to stay motivated, your way just happens to make you a degenerate.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: anonymous





	Sick Motivations

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, then welcome to complete degeneracy, enjoy your stay.  
> What a way to end the year/decade...

You’ve been watching him for quite awhile now. Every day you’d go on a walk, trying to stick to your New Year’s resolution of being healthier. It’s been going well so far and you were quite proud of that fact. Though… in all honesty, you would have long quit by now if it wasn’t for your fascination with him. Every time you’d spot him, you couldn’t help but stop and stare – the truth was you were gawking at him – taking your time to admire him as you often would.

He had a small frame, his hair was a bit crazy, and he’d often dress in a lab coat, it was a tad strange to see, but it was still endearing somehow. You imagine he’s anywhere from 11 to 13 years old, regardless of his age, he was a cute kid.

You were starting to question your sanity, wondering why you’d wake up every morning, in hopes that he would be there later after he was done with school, working on whatever scientific gadget was worth testing out that day. Deciding to brush off those thoughts, you figure, any motivation is good motivation, if it meant that you would stick with your goal, so your walks continued, as did your regularly scheduled breaks to watch him.

You weren’t sure what had gotten into you today, but there was something within you that made you want to approach him or at the very least, have a better view of what he was up to. Looking to your left then your right, it appeared no one else was around, why that made you more comfortable, you weren’t sure, but you found yourself letting out a sigh of relief as you continued. Pausing for a moment, a few feet away, you were starting to get cold feet. Before you decided to change your mind and turn away, you heard a voice come from his direction. He didn’t turn around, but you were sure he was speaking to you and not to himself.

  
  
“You finally grew some balls? I was wondering when you’d finally come over here, instead of watching me from far away. I was eight billion percent sure you’d never do it, I guess even I’m wrong sometimes. ….You know, I’m pretty sure stalking is a crime.”

  
  
You freeze as you hear him chuckle. He then proceeds to turn his head and upper body around to make eye contact with you. He had the most condescending smirk on his face – and being the pathetic soul you are, you found your self loving that sadistic grin. You’re beyond flustered now, flooded with embarrassment.  


  
He gets up and starts walking towards you. You still are frozen in place, just staring at him intensely. He’s standing directly in front of you now, you think of what you’d like say to him, but no words come out.

  
  
“My name’s Senkuu by the way.”

  
  
You whisper his name to yourself. It was nice to finally know it now, it really suited him, a cute name for a cute boy. You’re rudely interrupted from your thought process as you see him bring his left pinky in his ear, turning it a little, and turning up is upper lip.

  
  
“So, you gonna introduce yourself or what? I think I have a right to know my stalkers name!”  


  
You’re taken-a–back a little, but you softly – yet still audibly - tell him your name.

He releases his pinky from his ear, flicking off any wax that was sticking there.

  
  
“Now that we’re acquainted, I guess we should do what you probably came here for, right?”

What you came here for? You weren’t really sure what he was implying, but that was starting to become a bit more clear as you saw his hands reach for his waste. He began to unbutton and unzip his pants. With that, you frantically look around you to check if anyone was around and besides a few old people who happened to walk past a little earlier – who luckily weren’t paying you two any mind, it was totally clear. Senkuu let his pants fall to the ground and his underwear followed shortly after. If you thought you were flustered before, you definitely were now.

  
  
“Get excited! Isn’t this what weirdos like you want? Go on, you know what you’re supposed to do.”

Your mouth is slightly agape, and you can see the sheer amusement on his face. What kind of person did he think you were? You figured the kind of person who would want a young teenage boy to undress in front of them and heavily imply you should be sucking him off. You began to wonder if this is really what you wanted. Was this really what made you want to approach him today? His amusement was starting to look like impatience and something within you didn’t want to ‘disappoint’ him or make him regret even giving you the time of day. You really were reaching a level of degeneracy at this point, and you might have been better off giving up on your resolution a long time ago.

Without realizing it, you somehow were on your knees, and taking him into your mouth. He was only semi-hard at first, but you could feel his excitement grow as he got exceedingly aroused. He wasn’t very large, but you felt that his modest size fit him perfectly. This was likely his first time experiencing this and there was something about that realization which made your mouth water. As you explored his member with your tongue, cute soft moans were coming from his lips, and that made you hungrier for the little scientist. Your hands began trailing his thighs and slowly gliding along his slim waste, reaching under his shirt till you arrived at his nipples, which were already erect at this point. You were really enjoying exploring his body, wondering just how far you could go with him.

  
  
“Ah – ahhh~ Y-you like sucking off middle schoolers, huh?”  
  
  
You look up at him directly in the eyes, still with his entire length in your mouth and quicken your pace. A mix of your saliva and his pre-cum flow from the corners of your mouth. His moans become louder and you can feel his body start to shake a little. You can tell he’s getting closer to limit and honestly, you’re surprised that he’d last this long at his age. His hips are now moving in tandem with your movements as he thrusts into you. Eager to please him, you continue to let him pump his shaft in and out of your mouth.

  
  
“You like getting used like this, d – don’t you? Ughh – You better swallow. Mmmph~”

  
  
With that, you could feel him convulsing and a flood of white began coating your mouth as he released his orgasm. You look up at his contorted face as he let out the last of his seed down your throat. You were sure to take in every last drop, since if you were going to be a disgusting piece of shit who gives blowjobs to 12 year olds, you might as well go all out with it.

  
  
Senkuu gives you a look, signaling he’s satisfied. You pull away from him and let his member slide out of your mouth. Forgetting where you guys were during that time, you look around again and let out a sigh of relief for the 2nd time that day, happy that no one was around. Pulling up his underwear and his pants from his ankles, he then clears his throat and turns away from you.

  
“I need to get back to work, but when you feel like being a weirdo again, you know where to find me.”

  
  
With that you nod and quickly walk off, wondering what the hell just happened. As you reached back to your apartment, you decide to lay in bed and think about what just occurred, excited to know that Senkuu actually wants there to be a next time. You supposed, you might as well not disappoint.

Seems you really will meet your goal this year, thanks to your sick motivations.


End file.
